Dream Dude
" " is an episode of Game Grumps VS and the sixth episode of Mario Party 4. Intro "Next time on Game Grumps -- oops, we're starting!" - Egoraptor Gameplay Turn Fifteen Jon rolls a four and passes by the Boo House, where he proceeds to steal a Star from Luigi (Jon stays in Second and Luigi stays in Fourth place). He continues one more space to a Blue Space. Arin rolls a nine, moves left at the fork in the road, invests in the Koopa Kabana, moves upward (towards the Star) at Ukiki’s Banana Junction, and ends his turn on the Blue Space. DK uses a Mega Mushroom, rolling a six and a two, for a total sum of 8. He lands on a Mushroom Space, where he chooses the big chest for a Mega Mushroom. Luigi rolls a three. He puts an investment into Koopa Kabana and ends the round on a Blue Space. Turn Fifteen Mini-game: Candlelight Flight (1 vs 3; DK vs. Jon/Arin/Luigi) Jon agonizes over how somewhat difficult the mini-game is, where the trio of Jon, Arin, and Luigi must douse the flame of DK’s candle. They get in four of the five needed hits, giving DK the win and the coins LAST 5 TURNS LOTTERY: The first icon is LUIGI, which immediately disqualifies the three ticket holders. (Had a ticket match the three chosen icons, say in Arin’s case PEACH, LUIGI, WARIO in that order, the winning player would get a star.) LAST FIVE TURNS ROULETTE result: Luigi plays the “mini-game” and gets the “Star Present” result, making the Stars cost free instead of 20 coins. Turn Sixteen Jon rolls an eight to start the round. This takes him by the Koopa Kabana, paying the 5 coin investment, and lands on a Happening Space. This one features an appearance of Dolphin, who takes Wario to the other side of the board. Arin rolls a ten, obtains a free Star and maintains Third place, and lands on a blue space. DK uses a second Mega Mushroom, rolling a nine and an eight for a combined sum of 17. He continues up to the fork in the path, chooses left, then proceeds to Ukiki's Banana Junction, slips upward and moves three more spaces to the Blue Space. Luigi rolls a one, slips downward at Ukiki’s Banana Junction and ends at the Blue Space. Turn Sixteen Mini-Game: Domination (4-Player Mini-Game) This button-mashing game pits the players against each other to see who can create the longest Whomp domino chain. Jon and Arin tap their hearts out and, as was predicted, Arin wins with a New Record of 111 Whomps. Turn Seventeen Jon rolls a two and lands on a Blue Space. Arin rolls a four, passes by the Koopa Kabana, and lands on a Battle Game Space, where they all play for a 63-Coin pot. Battle Mini-Game: Paths of Peril ''' '''The goal of this mini-game is simple: get to the end of the path first. Princess Peach takes First, followed by Wario, Luigi, and DK. DK rolls a six and stops on a Blue Space. Luigi rolls a two, landing on a Mushroom Space. He opts for the small chest and gets the reward of a Mega Mushroom. Turn Seventeen Mini-game: Booksquirm (4-Player Lucky Mini-game) The stakes are high as now the winner receives 20 coins if they win. The rules: don’t get squashed by the falling pages. The catch: As time goes on, less holes appear and the pages fall faster. As expected, Arin wins the game. Current Rankings: 1st Place - Wario (Jon) 2nd Place - DK 3rd Place - Princess Peach (Arin) 4th Place - Luigi Discussions • Jon and Arin discuss gambling and poker. Jon remarks that he doesn't like gambling, except for poker, since it involves skill. Similar to their discussion in Twisted Sisters. •Jon later talks about how most Mario Party games past Mario Party 3 is more luck than skill, then proceeds to cry upon the "Last 5 Turns" screen. •After the LAST FIVE TURNS screen, Jon make fun of a broadcaster having difficulty pronouncing Babrovsky •The Grumps debate the "1%" of a population when Arin won the Battle Mini-Game, which results in a confusing and amusing mathematical conversation. Memorable Quotes “You gotta squirt DK like 800 times, and when have you Arin heard that before? Never, because no one’s ever jizzed on you. You wouldn’t let them. You’re better than that.” - Jon “I would let people jizz all over me.” - Jon just two seconds after the previous statement “Oh no! I JUST GOT HAD!” - Jon after falling for Arin's joke about I,Robot’s prequel I,Wood “Let me ask you a quick question.” “Yeah, what’s that?” “If you had an iPad-” “Yeah?” “- And you lose it-” “YEAH?” “-do you iHad?” - A classic Jon and Arin joke “We’re gonna do it, Four Player. Domination. (pause) I thought this was an ‘E’ for Everyone game. Turns out, I was wrong.” - Arin “I can’t help it if I like the chest bare of a man, muscular and strong. I want him. I want him, where is he?” - Jon Outro Jon: "Next time on Game Grumps, the last three turns. Fuck it, I don't care. Do you care? Most likely not. Keep watching though, come back tomorrow, see what we got. MooMoo carrot pie. Moose carrot pie." Arin: "We don't have any of that." Jon: "Shut up." External Links Category:Game Grumps VS Episodes Category:Mario Party 4 Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes